Home
by MirageTales
Summary: Fairy tale characters are real, they're immortal, rich, famous, and everyone loves them. Well everyone except for 13 year old Emma, who wants nothing to do with them. All she cares about is finding her parents and surviving foster care. One day these famous characters come to her school! That is all I'm saying, you'll have to read in order to find out more. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

 **I really shouldn't be starting another story with so much stuff that needs to get done first. But I just can't help myself, I love writing family stories. If you're a fan of Family is Forever, Fairytale Ending, and Famous Fairytale, then my loyal fans you're in for a treat with this story! Please, please, review if you want me to continue with this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Fairytale characters are real! They're immortal, famous, wealthy, pretty, and envied by everyone. Well not me, I think they're annoying. People treat them like they're gods, when they're just people. Sure they're immortal, they get the forever happy ending people dream of, but they're still people! They bleed the same red color blood that we do, as far as I know anyway.

"Emma!"

I cringed at the irritating sound of my foster sister Megan. Megan was the complete opposite of me in every way. She was a chatterbox, while I was the quiet type. She was really popular at home, and our foster parents adored her in every way. Megan was sure that our foster parents would adopt her, she was such a suck up. My foster sister had short black hair just to her shoulders, and light blue eyes, she had a perfect tan and a body figure that didn't make her look like she was 13. Hell she could pass off as a 15 or 16 year old easily with enough make-up, heals, and the right outfit.

As for me well I was pretty average. I had the typical unexciting body of a 13 year old girl. My long blonde hair could never be tamed so I gave up on that years ago and just leave it at its naturally curly self. I guess I could say that I do like my green eyes. They're pretty, some people have even said that my eyes reminded them of a green forest, weird but nice I guess.

"Emma!" Megan comes walking into our bedroom with a big grin on her face.

"What Meg, you know I'm in here getting ready for school. Why do you have to keep calling my name" I said bitterly. I wasn't a morning person. Looking at the mirror I take one last look at my outfit for the day. I wore my faded washed out jeans, a black shirt that said "Not a Fairytale Fan, and Proud of it". I grinned at my shirt, my foster family thought it was immature to use my chores allowance money on such a disrespectful shirt, but I liked it. I wore my favorite black boots that I saved up for through months of babysitting, and chores, as well as my favorite red leather jacket that I had personally paid for.

"Emma you can't be serious about wearing that shirt to school!" Megan said in disgust, ignoring my complaint from before.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, because your outfit is much more appropriate for a 13 year old"

Megan was wearing a short red skirt, a white spaghetti strap top, and red matching heels. "Don't sound so old Emma, lots of girls our age wear stuff like this. There is more to fashion than just jeans and t-shirts you know" she argues with a huff.

I shake my head. "Whatever, what were you calling for me just moments ago for anyway?" I asked as I go to my twin size bed and grab my yellow backpack off my bed. Megan and I shared a room. It was an average size room, with two twin size beds. There were two desk in the room, Megan's was on the far right side of her bed. Her desk just inches away from the window view, there was another window on my side of the room where my desk sat, they were both wooden desk. To the right side of the room passed Megan's desk was a huge walk in closet where all of our clothes could fit, not that I had much like Megan. I wasn't really one for shopping, I liked comfort over fashion. Across from our beds was a nice big dresser that had a mirror, and on the left side of the room across from my desk in the corner was an oval shape mirror.

"Omg did you get the email from school? We have fairytale characters visiting our school today!" she squeals like a banshee.

My ears nearly felt like bleeding from the horrid sound. "Megan!" I yelled as I covered my ears. She rolled her eyes but thankfully stopped squealing. "Why would a bunch of fairytale characters bother coming to our school?" I asked. I readjusted my backpack so that it was hanging on one shoulder lazily as I sat down on my bed and listen to my foster sister ramble on.

"Apparently they're going to give a big history lesson on some of the most famous characters! Everyone is then going to be tested on some pretty tough questions, they're going to be questions that the most common folk wouldn't know, you will have to sit through the lesson and pay close attention to every detail of their stories. Whoever gets the highest score on the exam will get to spend an entire week with the characters on Storybrooke island!" she squeals again and I can't help but cringe. "But it also said that the likely hood of anyone getting a 100 on the exam would be very small"

"Great so that means I'll be hearing people like you squeal all day" I said unenthusiastically.

"You better change that shirt Emma! What if a fairytale character sees you wearing it, everyone at school will think you're mental" She ignores my complaint again.

I rolled my eyes. "Believe it or not Megan, not everyone loves fairytale characters"

"What's not to like about them!? They're immortal, they're famous, rich, kind, and they give to so many charities and help so many people. Oh I hope Snow White will be there! I love her story the best, and she even has an archery classes on her island. I'm definitely going to ask mom and dad to send me to her classes this summer!" She says excitedly.

I glared at my foster sister. "Don't call them mom and dad" I said annoyed as I finally stood myself up. I was tired of hearing my foster sister talk, I wanted to leave.

"I've already called them mom and dad to their faces, they were both practically balling with joy. I have a feeling they're going to adopt me on my birthday, it's just a week away you know" She grins obnoxiously.

"If you want those people to be your parents fine, but I'll never call them mom and dad" I said bitterly.

She frowns. "Why are you being such a grouch Emma, they aren't bad people. In fact this is the best home I've ever been in"

I shake my head at this girl's blind ignorance. She had no idea why I hated these people, sure this may not have been the worst home I've been in. But this certainly wasn't the best either. "I'm going to get some breakfast, you can stay up here and squeal about those fairytale characters if you want"

"Wait Emma you have to change that shirt!" She cries but I ignore her and make my way down the stairs.

"Good morning girls" Mrs. Summerfield smiles. Seriously what kind of last name is Summerfield? She is a woman in her late 30s, she has short dark brown hair to her shoulders, light hazel green eyes, a decent tan, and she had the perfect hour glass figure. Her husband Mr. Summerfield was tall, over 6ft at least. Unlike his wife who was barely 5ft 2inches. He had short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He owned a bar in Boston, the city we lived in. The bar itself was only just a few minute drive from here. Mrs. Summerfield was a freshman high school teacher, she worked at the high school that was right next to the middle that Megan and I went to.

"Morning mom, can you tell Emma that she can't wear that horrid shirt!" Megan begs as she points to me with disgust.

I rolled my eyes and took my seat at the table far from Mr. Summerfield and closer to Mrs. S. I didn't like either of them, but I hated Mr. S more. It's not like he ever touched me or anything, but he wasn't kind to me either. I don't know why, he just seems to really favor Megan.

Mrs. S chuckles as Megan took her seat next to Mr. S. "Now Megan, Emma is old enough to decide what she wants to wear" Mrs. S replies.

"Yeah but the fairytale characters are coming to our school today, what if they see Emma's shirt. What if they know we're foster sisters and they think I hate them to!" She cries dramatically. I simply ignored the fact that she is talking as if I wasn't right there listening, and dug into my pancakes. I hated to admit, but Mrs. S really knew how to cook. I always savior food that was given to me, cause I never knew when Mr. S would be in one of his moods and band me from a meal or two.

"I know, they're coming to the high school to tomorrow as well" Mrs. S smiles.

"If Emma wants to risk getting hate and disgust from the fairytale characters, then whatever the outcome will be because of the actions she chose" Mr. S said while not taking his eyes off the newspaper, his plate already empty.

"Sounds good to me" I grinned as I took another bite of my yummy pancakes.

"Honestly you're unbelievable. Do you even know how amazing it would be to be friends, or even acquaintances with just one fairytale character! If you get an autograph or even a picture with them, that alone is like worth $1000!"

I just shrugged and continued to eat my food, she huffed an irritation but started to eat her pancakes. Honestly I didn't care about money, fame, immortality, I didn't want any of it. All I wanted I was to find my parents one day. That was my only mission in life, I couldn't wait till I turned 18 and I was out of the system for good. I gave up a long time ago of ever being adopted. It was only a matter of time before these people got tried me.

When we were done with breakfast Mrs. S drove us to the middle school, and Mr. S headed off to work. He usually worked the day shifts during the week, and the night shifts during the weekend.

"You girls have fun, and Megan if you run into any of the characters?"

"Try and get a picture with them, or an autograph! You bet mom! Bye!" She waves as Mrs. S drives over to the high school.

Megan turns to face me and her sweet energetic face turned cold, not that I was surprised by the instant change in her attitude. "Remember Emma, we don't talk to each other in school. And you better not tell a fairytale character that we're foster sisters" she warns.

"Scouts honor" I grin sarcastically as I do the scouts honor signature sign.

She rolls her eyes and quickly dashes off ahead of me into the old brick building. I shake my head and yawn tiredly. The last few nights haven't been the best, I've been dealing with nightmares which isn't anything new. But whenever the nightmares happen it's usually a warning sign that something is about to change. Probably means my foster family is going to send me back to the orphanage soon. I try to shake the unsettling feeling away, but it still lingers. Honestly I really didn't want to go to school today. What was the point of these fairytale lectures anyway? Was it so that their fans could only continue to love them like gods more. I shake my head at the idea, that was stupid. They were more famous than normal celebrities any day. People followed them on twitter, facebook, youtube, etc. Megan told me how Snow White has videos on her archery class so that people who can't afford to go to her summer lessons, or live too far away way, can learn from her videos on how to be a good archery. That was kind of cool I guess, but I don't think I would be very good at archery. Megan keeps begging our foster parents for bow an arrows for her birthday so she could become as good as Snow White. Doubt that could ever happen.

I sigh as I see more students walking in, gossiping and chatting away with their friends. Guess I can't avoid it anymore. It wasn't that I hated school, actually I loved to study, I loved doing homework and taking exams. School has always been a distraction from my rotten home life. Even though I am constantly changing schools, teachers are always surprised that I score high on exams and never seem to be behind. Truth is I spend my time at a library whenever I can, ever since I was small the library was always a sanctuary for me. When I was a kid I read some fantasy fairytales, but when I realized that happy endings don't happen to people like me I started to hate them and the characters. So I started to read all kinds of text books when I was just seven years old. I would read math, science, English, history, etc. If there was something I didn't understand I would either ask the librarian, or simply look stuff up on one of the computers at the library to help me understand something difficult.

As I begin to walk to the school I pray that I don't run into a fairytale character outside of class.

 **TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

 **Hey everyone, sorry about the late updates. I've been busy with work, and just got done with finals, but now that I'm free from school for Christmas break I should be able to have more time to focus on this story.**

 **Something you need to know. I decided to change the contest test rules for the story in order to make it more challenging. Anyway, I really hope that you all continued to like the story! Please Review!**

 **Chapter 2**

I was at my locker gathering the books I needed for my morning classes, and putting away my homework assignments for my later classes away for now. First class was history, I prayed that we didn't have a fairytale character in history class at least. That was one of my favorite subjects. I was really good at memorizing dates, events, names and such, numbers was another specialty of mine. Although I have all As, I do struggle with science at times, and creative writing. I hate creative writing, most of the time we have to think up our own stories and I wasn't very good in that department. I didn't have a huge imagination, because I preferred facts. I guess it was crazy not to have an imaginative mind in during these times, ever since it had become known that fairytale characters were real about 100 years ago.

I close my locker once I had everything I needed, and let out a tired yawn. What I wouldn't give for a night without nightmares. But until whatever is supposed to happen, I'll keep having them. I hate how they're nothing but a bad warning sign, warning me that something is going to change in my life. Although I hated this foster home, it would have been nice to finish one year in the same school for once. I shake my head trying to get my mind off of something I had no control of. It was going to be a long day and I needed to be focused.

The hallway was starting to fill up with students, and I wanted to escape, I hated crowds. I had a good 15 minutes before 1st period so I decided to get some reading done in the library. The library was almost always empty before 1st period. Not even the old librarian would be in yet.

I was happy to see the empty library once I had finally made my way inside. It was an average size library, and the collection was pretty good. I made my way to the end of the room where there was a circle of four comfy cushion chairs, in the center of the chairs was a round wooden table. People liked to try and get this spot during the day in order to study and get school work done with friends. It was either this spot, or you'd have to sit at one of the three long tables to the right of the room. The chairs were wooden and pretty uncomfortable for most students, it didn't help that they were old and some needed to be replaced. In front of the tables and throughout the rest of the room were the bookshelves, and books. Beside the tables to the right of them were the restrooms.

I sat myself down onto the chair and got myself comfy. Sitting my backpack onto the floor I pulled out my Diary of Anne Frank book. I was reading it for my history class, we we're learning about the holocaust and Mr. Freeman gave us a book report to do on Anne Frank. We got the book yesterday and the book report is due next Monday. Thankfully it's only Tuesday.

Mr. Freeman was a great teacher, he was one of those teachers that actually loved to teach and got you excited to learn. I loved being able to talk with him about different history topics during my free study period. He was one of the few adults in my life that I didn't feel like I had to keep my guard up. He was a man in his late 50s, he already had grey hair showing on his once dark black hair, and he needed to wear glasses because the vision in his light blue eyes was slowly going. He wouldn't become completely blind, but his eye sight is not as strong as it used to be. Mr. Freeman was like a grandfather figure I imagine a grandfather would be like, he was kind, he doesn't ask me questions about my past, and he keeps my mind busy with my studies. I think he knows that school work helps me keep my mind off of my rotten home life.

Within five minutes I had really gotten absorbed into the book. I didn't want to put it down, but my peaceful moment was ruined by a familiar voice.

"I knew you'd be here Emma"

I looked up to see 12 year old Neal. Despite his crappy background he was able to skip the fifth grade. He was pretty smart, and loved to read just as much as I did. But unlike me he loved to read about fairytales and magic. Well the moment hadn't been completely ruined, I did enjoy spending time with Neal. He was a foster kid like me, he was small for his size though, about an inch or two smaller than myself. He said he's been in homes where he would be forced without meals for days, I knew what that was like. Thankfully I was good at stealing food, I knew how to stay in shape so my height is pretty average for my age. Neal has only just recently started to become a decent thief thanks to my teachings.

"Hey Neal" I frowned when I noticed he was wearing a long sleeve dark blue sweater. "Are you hiding marks again?" I asked him.

He shrugs as he takes a seat next to me. "You know how he gets when he drinks" Neal was talking about his foster dad.

"Want me to put him in his place?" I asked with a smirk, closing my book and placing it on my lap.

He rolls his eyes. "Always trying to be the savior huh Emma? It's best to leave this alone though, I don't want to be sent away. If I do then I won't get to be spend time with you anymore, we'll probably never see each other again" He says with sadness.

It would be hell being separated, I'd never really been friends with other foster kids. Sure I'd stick up for the younger foster siblings in the bad homes, but we were never really friends. Just kids trying to survive. Neal was my first real friend. I meant him about 6 months ago when first came to this school and started living with Mr. and Mrs. Summerfield.

"So did you hear about the fairytale characters?" I asked, wanting to change the subject that we both knew we had no control over.

"Duh, the whole school knows about them coming today! I would love to meet red riding hood" He grins.

"Red riding hood, why her?" I asked curiously.

"Because she can turn into a wolf! I mean what's cooler than that?" he asks. Neal absolutely loved wolves, he was really good at drawing them. He really wanted to make graphic novels about them someday.

I rolled my eyes, I should have guessed. "Well I don't want to meet any of them" I said with an irritated huff.

"Awe come on Emma, I have a feeling you'd actually get along with some of them. Especially the evil queen, you and her sort have some things in common" He points out.

I blink surprised by the statement, I honestly wasn't familiar with the real stories of these immortals, just some of the old classical versions I read years ago. "Isn't the evil queen from Snow White, the one who poisoned her step daughter because she was jealous of her beauty" I frowned at being compared to such a vain character.

He shakes his head. "This is why you really need to read the newer versions of their stories Emma. The evil queen didn't poison Snow White out of jealously…." He told me the story about Regina, and though I hate to admit it, it was pretty interesting. I guess these stories weren't as black and white as I remembered. Still, it didn't matter. In the long run the evil queen changed her ways for her son, and got her happy ending as well. The story may have been different, but these immortal characters always got what they wanted in the end. Someone like me would never be truly happy, honestly I'd be lucky if I survived the system till I could finally age out of it.

"It doesn't matter, she still got her happy ending right? Happy endings don't happened to people like you and me Neal. We don't get to live with people who really want us, or see us as family. We have to do what we can just to survive. If that foster father of yours hits you one more time, you need to run Neal. I don't care where you run to, but you can't stay with a man like that. Trust me the violence is only going to get worse" I warned him. I didn't want anything to happen to Neal. He was a good kid, he didn't deserve this kind of life.

He frowns. "But I can't leave you behind Emma" The boy argues.

I give him a sad smile. "I'm sure our paths will cross again someday, but if you get killed by that bastard then we'll never get to meet each other again"

"I don't think he would ever kill me, maybe break a few bones if things got really bad. But I don't think he would kill me"

"You don't know that!" I yelled as I stood up in anger. "Adults who become alcoholics are idiots, they don't know how to control their anger" My body was shaking with rage, but I couldn't help it. Neal didn't understand how dangerous his foster father could become.

"Ok, ok. I promise if things get really bad I'll run. But not without saying goodbye" He says as he also stood himself up.

I allow myself to calm down and give him another sad smile. "You really are an idiot for a genius sometimes you know" I sit back down now that I am no longer shaking. And pick up my book that had fallen to the floor. How is it that he always knew how to calm me down so damn easily?

He gives me a big smile as he also sits back down in his seat next to me. "Well at least I'm a smart idiot. Oh yeah I was able to steal some goods this morning when my foster dad was still passed out from a night of drinking" He pulls out two chocolate candy bars and hands one over to me. "I don't think he'll even remember that he bought these yesterday" He laughed.

"Thanks, I'll save it for later" I grinned and placed it into my backpack.

I randomly glanced at a clock to the left side of me hanging on the wall. Damn only 5 minutes before the bell would ring. "I guess we should get going, the bell will be ringing soon" I said.

He nods and we both stand back up with our backpacks over our shoulder, after I had placed my book back into my backpack. "So Emma, you have to have a favorite character" Neal teases as we walk out of the library.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you need to read the shirt?" I pointed to my shirt with my cocky grin. He laughed and just shook his head.

When we made it to history the bell had ringed and Mr. Freeman was organizing some paper work, then placed them inside his desk. He looked up and smiled at Neal and I. "Good morning you two, I trust my best students have already started reading the Diary of Anne Frank?"

Neal nods. "I'm already passed 40 pages" he announced proudly.

He laughs. "Well that's great to hear. I'm sure you both already know about the fairytale characters coming in today" he adds.

"Please tell me there not coming into this class to!?" I groaned.

The old man chuckles. "You will be seeing at least one or two fairytale characters in all of your classes today" He explained.

"Will Red riding hood be one of them!?" Neal questions with hopeful eyes.

He shrugs. "You'll just have to wait and see" Pretending to act like he didn't know anything.

"So we have to take an exam in every class today?" I huffed irritated.

"The exams are for fun, you won't be graded on them" Mr. Freeman tried to make things sound better for me. He knew my distaste for fairytales.

"This whole thing sounds like a waste of time. Why should we have to sacrifice a whole day of learning important material, over listening to some old fairytales?"

"It's meant to be a day of fun. You told me once that you only knew some of the old classic stories right? Well think of this as a history lesson. A whole day of history lessons" The old teachers smiles.

I give him a confused look. "What do you mean?" I titled my head curiously.

"Well, these fairytale characters are going to be telling their stories about their time in the enchanted forest right, and possibly other realms as well? They'll be talking about their past, and stuff that aren't even in books yet. Only someone who is either a hug dedicated fan, or someone who's really good at remembering facts about someone or something would be able to pass these exams with a 100. Some of these questions are going to be hard, even for the most dedicated fans. In order to pass exams like these, one has to have excellent memory. And we all know how good your memory skills are Emma" He smiles.

"Yea Mr. Freeman is right. You get As on every exam you take, and you hardly even ever have to study. I may be a genius, but I have to work hard for my grades. I bet you could skip a few grades easy if you wanted to" Neal praised.

I shook my head. "I don't want to skip grades and be with older kids. But I do like the idea of seeing these stories as a history lesson. All right, maybe I'll try and pass these exams just to tick off some fans who really want to be with these fairytale characters. Plus a week vacation on an island does sound awesome, even if I have to be surrounded by immortals" I grinned.

"Oh there's Emma evil wicked mind showing" Neal laughs.

"Well Megan would definitely be pissed if I won and she didn't"

"It's always good to have goals" Mr. Freeman chuckles as he shakes his head.

At this point in time other students were starting to show up. "I would love to see the look on Megan's face if you really won" Neal continued to laugh as we took our usual front row seats, side by side. "Just promise to get me an autograph from Red riding hood if you win"

"You might win to, you're just as smart as I am" I reminded the boy.

He shook his head. "Sure I do great on exams if I have time to study, but my short term memory skills aren't nearly as great as yours, combined with your long term memory skills as well" He explained.

It was true, my memory skills have always been pretty good since I was a kid. In some foster homes I wasn't allowed to have books with me, so I would always try to remember every detail of books that I'd read at the library. That way when the younger foster kids wanted a bed time story, I would be the one to tell them a story. I only ever read some of those old fairytale characters for other foster kids. Although I didn't believe in magic or hope much anymore, I didn't think it was fair that the younger kids didn't have something good to dream about when the days got hard. Having photographic memory has helped me keep a high GPA up despite constantly switching schools and moving around.

"All right everyone it's good to see you, and I hope everyone is having a good morning" Mr. Freeman stands up from his desk once the last student came running in and the seats were finally full. "As I'm sure you all are aware, we have some special guest that will be joining us today. They'll will be telling us about their history, some of it maybe about magic and spells, some about other realms and so much more. You'll need to pay close attention if you hope to get that 100%. Remember in order to win that week vacation on Storybrooke Island, you'll have to get a 100% on all the exams you'll be taking today. I wish you all good luck, and whether or not you win I do hope you enjoy the wonderful tales you get to hear about today, and hopefully you will all get to learn something from the immortal fairytale characters"

Everyone watched with hawk eyes as Mr. Freeman walked over to class room door and he slightly opens it. "Snow White, Regina, the class is ready for you"

Everyone started to cheer and scream before the two ladies even stepped into the classroom. I sighed, this was going to be a long day. But I couldn't help but think about how pissed my foster sister would be if I actually did win this contest. I've never had a vacation before. I think I really will try to get those 100s. Whenever I decided I really want 100 on a test, 95% of the time it was pretty much a guarantee that I would get that 100. Vacation here I come!

 **To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3 Please Read!

**Important Note!**

My stories are not canceled! However, due to working part time, and going to college full time life has become extremely busy. I'm in a tough semester right now so unfortunately my stories will have to be put on hiatus for a while. I'm sorry to my fellow readers, but I have no idea when I'll be able to start writing again. If anyone is interested in adopting my story Home, or Not so Wicked, Not so Evil. Please send me an instant message and we can talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Home**

 **Hey everyone, guess whose back?! Due to not seeing Wazgood529 not updating for so long, I've decided to try and get back into writing my stories. Anyway, I hope you guys haven't given up on this story. As always I appreciate the reviews, and the continuous support I get from you guys!**

 **Chapter 3**

Another test, another 100%. Things were going great, however, other students weren't at all happy with me. Every exam I've been able to finish almost 30 minutes earlier than everyone else, although Regina's exam was hard for me. Not because the questions were challenging, but because the stories she told were heartbreaking. Surprisingly enough I felt really sorry for Snow White, apparently almost 11 years ago her kids were kidnapped when they were taking a trip to Disney World for her oldest 2nd birthday. I guess the story went global wide when the kidnapping occurred, however, they were never able to find her kids. She claims that she still has hope she will see her kids again, but I guess I was wrong about all fairytale characters getting their happy endings. Although after telling her tragic story, and continuing on with the adventures she had with Charming, how they fell in love, and how they were eventually able to become friends with Regina again, she wore a bright cheerful. Despite the smile she wore, I could tell she wasn't completely happy. She missed her kids, that much was obvious, no matter how happy she appeared for everyone, I could see the truth.

The rest of the day went by with a breeze, the last test was way too easy and I was done in 20 minutes, while everyone else was still taking it. Because I finished early I was hanging out in the hallway just wandering around, trying to kill some time.

"Mommy!" I hear a kid crying in the hallways. Surprised by the sudden cry I decide made a turn into another hallway and find the kid who couldn't be more than 5 or 6 years old. He had a head full of dark brown hair, he wore nice jeans, sharp looking shoes, and a dark blue collared short-sleeved shirt. He was crying, and nobody was with him, maybe he belonged to one of the teacher's kids and wondered off? I sighed knowing I couldn't just leave the poor kid alone.

"Hey kid" I said making my way to him. He looks up at me with dark brown eyes, red from crying. "Looks like you need some help" I said kneeling down to his level now that I was in front of him.

He nods. "I lost my mommy" He says tearfully.

I tilt my head as I study the small boy. "Is your mommy a teacher?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "My mommy is a fairytale character!" he says proudly.

I sighed. _'Just great, of course I have to be the one who has to reunite a kid whose parent is a fairytale character._ ' "Ok kid, I'll help you find your mom. I'm sure she's going crazy mad wondering where you are" I said. _'Especially since Snow White's tragic story with her kids being kidnapped, his mother has to be thinking the worse'_ "Did you take off to explore kid?"

He looks down feeling ashamed, knowing he's been caught. "I like to explore, but mommy wouldn't let me" He says with a pout.

I chuckle. "We'll there isn't much to explore in this old school, trust me kid. Anyway I'm Emma, what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Henry!"

I nearly fell over. "You're the evil queen's kid!?"

He frowns. "She not evil anymore!" He stomps his little foot to make his opinion known.

I put up my hands in surrender. "Whoa easy kid, I heard your mom's story today I know she's not evil. I was just surprised once I heard your name, I should have called her Regina. Sorry" I apologized honestly.

"You don't think my mommy is still evil do you?" He asks suspiciously.

I shake my head. "Trust me kid, I know evil, and your mom doesn't seem evil to me. Sure she's done some pretty bad things in the past, but I believe people can change and it looks like she has" I give him a small smile.

He beams proudly. "My mommy is the best! She's really strong to!"

I nod and take this time to stand myself back. "Ok kid, we need to find your mom" I hold my hand out for him to take, and he happily takes my hand.

We wonder the halls for a few minutes trying to find any fairytale character. I knew they wouldn't be in any of the classrooms at this time, once they finished their stories and everyone starts the exams they would take their leave. I decided to make our way towards the teacher's lounge, I figured since that's where the teacher's hang out in between class periods, then perhaps the celebrities would be there as well.

"Snow where could he be!?" Regina cries.

Henry and I just made the turn to the hallway that lead you to the teacher's lounge when we heard he worried mother.

"Regina we'll find him, the guys are searching everywhere outside around the school, and the rest of us will search every inch of the school till we find him" Snow says as comforting as she can. Regina's back was turned towards us, and Snow was so focused on trying to comfort the worried mother that she hadn't noticed us.

"MOMMY!" Henry cries out happily as he runs over to his mother. Regina turns to see her son and relief quickly washes over her.

"Henry!" She runs and meets half way to her child, I keep myself standing a good distant behind the mother and son. Henry launched into his mother's arms, she stood herself up once she had him safe in her arms. "I told you not to take off from me Henry, I was worried sick about you!" Her tone tries to sound agitated, but the relief and love in her eyes was easily seen.

Henry looks down. "I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted to explore. Emma found me" He says turning slightly to point at me.

Suddenly all eyes were on me, I really didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Emma is it?" Regina smiles as she looks at me.

I nod. "Yes ma'am, I'm Emma Swan"

"Thank you dear for finding my son and bringing him back to me, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him"

I shrugged. "It's no big"

"It certainly is a big deal Emma, there has to be something we can do to show you our thanks" This time its Snow who speaks up.

I think for a moment and then it hits me. "Well, if you don't mind. My friend, he's a huge fan of Red Riding Hood. It would be great to get an autograph for him"

"Of course, but wouldn't you like an autograph or picture as well?" Snow asks.

I shake my head. "I don't need anything, my friend doesn't have this easiest life. I think this would make him really happy" I explained. I know my life is no walk in the park either, but Neal really deserves something nice like this.

Snow smiles. "Sounds like he has a good friend like you looking after him"

"Snow!" Snow turns to see Charming making his way towards us. He was completely soaked. "We still haven't found him how are…" Charming wasn't able to finish as Regina turns fully around so that he can see the missing child now safe in his mother's arms. "Henry!" He smiles with relief. "Where did you guys find him?" He questions curiously.

"We didn't, Emma did" Snow answers as she and everyone once again turn to face me. _'Great, you do a good deed and you just have to become the center of attention'_

"Thanks for your help, you're a real hero today" Charming praises.

I shrug feeling a bit overpraised. "I just did what most folks would do if someone finds a lost kid" I replied.

Charming notices my t-shirt and chuckles. "I guess even if that person hates fairytale characters?"

I blush, suddenly feeling shy about the t-shirt I was once so proud of. "Umm….sorry, I just get tired of people praising you guys like you're gods" I said. If Megan was here she'd be having a fit at my response.

This time they all laugh. I blink surprised by their reaction, I was so sure they were going to yell or throw some kind of rant at me, but I wasn't expecting them to laugh. "We understand sweetheart" Snow says as she begins to calm down.

"It can be pretty exhausting for us to, why do you think we all live on a private island just for us?" Charming explains. "With the exception of Snow's students who join us during the summer"

"I guess that makes since, I just assumed you liked showing off your wealth"

"Well Hook likes to show off, and a few other characters. However, the majority of us agreed it would be best to live on a private island, it helps us have more privacy from the public, and the paparazzi" Regina responded. "Anyway, Snow would you mind texting Red?"

Snow smiles. "Of course"

"So Emma, how do you think you did on the exams today?" Charming asks curiously as Snow text her friend.

"Pretty sure I got a 100% on all them. I'm sorry but they weren't that hard" I answered with confidence.

"Oh really? Belle is going to be upset when she finds out her exams were apparently extremely easy" Charming chuckles. "She spent days preparing those exams for this event"

"Well it was easy for me, but I think she made it pretty challenging for the fans" I shrugged.

"Mommy I want to play with Emma" Henry moves in his mother's arms, indicating that he wanted down. She places him down gently and runs over to stand next to me.

"Henry we have to be going and soon, and school will be over for Emma soon, she'll be going home as well"

' _If you call that place a home'_ I think bitterly.

"Please mommy!?" Henry begs.

The mother sighs tiredly, I could tell she didn't want to say no to her son and look like the bad guy, but she was right. The bell would be ringing any minute now, and I'm sure they had a long trip ahead of them to get home, unless they were staying at a hotel while, because they still had to go to the high school tomorrow.

I decide to try and help the mother out. Kneeling down in front of the boy, I come up with a plan. "Hey kid, how about I give you my number and you can call me whenever you like? Your mother is right, once the bell rings I have to head home and take care of some chores. But if you want to call me tonight we can talk about anything you want"

His eyes go wide with excitement. "Really!?" He asks.

I chuckle. "Sure thing kid, but you have to be good for your mom ok, do you promise to be good?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Yes, yes I'll be good! I promise!"

"Ok" I pull out a little notepad and wrote down the Summerfield's house number. "Just ask for Emma when you call" I give him the little slip of paper. He beams as he carefully folds it and places in the back pocket of his jeans. He then surprises me by launching himself at me, he wrapped his arms gently around my neck. "Thank you for helping me find my mommy" After the hug, he runs back to his mother to stand beside her, Regina couldn't have looked any more proud of her son then in that moment.

A few seconds later Red Riding Hood was making her way down the hall. "Regina, I'm so relieved that Henry was found. It was just difficult to catch his sent in this school full of people in and out of classrooms all day, it doesn't help that it's pouring down raining" Red shakes her head feeling agitated with herself.

"It's alright, I know you were doing everything you could to help. Thank you dear" Regina replies.

"So I guess we owe our little savior some thanks" Red grins as she looks at me.

I shake my head. "I'm no savior"

"We'll you're our savior for the day at least. Henry means a great deal to all of us, Snow told me you wanted an autograph for your friend" Red walks over and pulls out a small notepad and pen from her back pocket. "What's your friend's name?"

I smile. "Neal, he really likes wolves" I explained.

She nods. "To Neal, from your wolf girl Red Riding Hood" Ripping the piece of paper from the notepad, she hands the paper to me. I look at it and can't help but grin.

"Thank you, he's going to love this" I put it in the first smaller space in the front of my backpack.

"You sure you still don't want anything else?" Red questions curiously.

I shake my head. "No thanks"

Snow looked like she was going to say something, but the bells rings at that moment. Once it dies down she speaks. "Well Emma, it was really great to meet you. I do hope you win this contest" She says kindly.

"Thank you, it would be nice. I've never had a vacation before"

She frowns. "Your family hasn't ever taken you anywhere?"

I shake my head, I didn't want to mention that I was a foster kid. "It's no big deal really, anyway, thanks again for the autograph" I said waving goodbye before turning to take my leave. The hallways were starting to fill, and I could see students making their way to get a chance to speak with the immortal celebrities.

"Bye Emma!" Henry shouts.

I chuckles. "Bye kid" I said as I continued my way to the other hallway that would lead me to my locker. Today has certainly been an interesting day, I guess that fairytale characters aren't so bad. A week vacation with those guys would certainly be more welcoming than another week with my foster family.

 **To be continued!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Home**

 **Surprise! This is probably the quickest update ever from me, hahaha. Anyway this is a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. I should have the next chapter up within a week or less! Thank you all for being so patient, and not giving up on this story! As always I enjoy hearing from you guys, you're the best and your words inspire me!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Mom the exams were so hard!" Megan wines as Mrs. S drove us to the Summerfield home.

"Well I didn't expect them to make the trip an easy win dear" She chuckles. I rolled my eyes as I stared out the window. The way Mrs. S said dear wasn't as gentle and caring as the way Regina said it. Mrs. S said it with so much sweetness that would make you want to cringe, like she thought her precious Megan could do no wrong.

"Emma did you even really finish those exams, I heard from other students that you were walking out of every exam early" Megan questions me.

"The exams weren't that hard, at least not for me" I grinned.

"You can't be serious! You didn't even know any of their real stories before today!" She shouts with frustration in her tone.

I shrugged. "It's called paying close attention, also it helps that I have really good memory" I said proudly.

"Emma, stop picking on your sister" Mrs. Summerfield warns me from the driver's seat.

"Mom I'm too depressed to do my chores tonight, and I have a book report due next week. I really need to get started on my reading" Megan turns her attention away from me.

"That's fine dear, Emma can do your chores tonight"

"Are you serious!? I have the same book report due to Megan!" I shouted, glaring at my foster sister.

"Emma! Do not yell at your sister like that"

"Besides Emma, you're a fast reader, you could get it all day in a day if you really wanted to" Megan taunts.

"I'm not doing your chores" I continue to stare at Megan with hate.

"You're doing the chores tonight Emma"

"That's not fair!" I argued back at my horrid foster mother.

"Life's not fair, but you live under my roof, and therefore you will follow my rules" Mrs. S warns me as she pulls into the drive away of her home.

Getting out of the car I slam the door after pulling out my back pack, and followed the annoying duo into the home. I run upstairs to put my backpack on top of my bed and sit myself down, I pull out my book and start reading.

"What are you doing?!" Megan comes in glaring at me, she places her backpack down onto her bed.

"Doing my homework first for once" I said without looking up.

"MOM!" She yells.

"What's going on?" Mrs. S had made her way the stairs and entered our room.

"Emma refuses to do her chores"

"I'll do them when I'm done with my homework" I said.

"You will do them now Emma"

Looking up I glare at the woman. "No, I will focus on my school work first" I argued back. I wasn't going to allow these two to let me fall behind.

"That's it, you can spend the evening in the closet" Mrs. S walks over to me and pulls me off the bed by roughly grabbing my arm, her nails digging into my skin.

I can't help stop the cry that escapes me due to the pain. She drags me down the stairs, though I try to break free from her grasp. "Let me go!" I demand.

Once down stairs she shoves me into the closet. "This is for being an ungrateful brat" She locks the door the second she slammed it in my face. I screamed and kicked the door demanding her to let me out. I was furious, I hate tiny places, I hated feeling trap, and I hated this woman!

"Perhaps when you're ready to apologize I'll let you out. But, for now you will be spending the evening in the closet without dinner" I can hear her walking away.

I'm not sure how long I kicked at the door as I screamed for someone to let me out. Long enough to where my throat was becoming sore, I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I hated crying, it always made me feel so powerless. Eventually I sit myself down and try stop the stubborn tears from falling. If only I could find my real family, but they probably didn't want me either. I'll never find a true home, I'll never find a family who really wants me.

I could hear the family enjoying dinner in the dining room. While they were enjoying the meal I could hear the house phone ringing. There is a small little table that sits against the wall to the left side of the entrance into the kitchen. It's not far from the closet under the stair case that I was currently locked up in.

"Summerfield residence, whose calling?" I can hear Mrs. S voice.

"I'm sorry dear, but Emma is busy with her chores"

' _That has to be Henry!'_ "HENRY!" I yell desperately, hoping he can hear me.

"No dear, that was just the television. I'm afraid my husband likes to have it up loud. Look, I'm a bit busy and have things to do dear"

"HENRY! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" I shout desperately as I start banging and kicking against the closet door once again. If I can just get him to hear me.

"Goodbye dear" Mrs. S angrily slams the phone down.

I can hear her footsteps coming towards the closet. "Honey I need your help with some disciplining please" She calls for her husband.

I get myself into a fighting stance. I know I won't be able to take them down, but I wasn't going down without a fight! Once he opened the door I try to make a run for, but of course he grabs me. He grabs me by my hair. I cry out but quickly throw a hard punch in his face. This only causes him to become even angrier, he slams me hard against the wall. I gasp out with a sudden loss of air as I slowly fall to the floor. I watch in horror as he removes his belt, I knew this meant I was getting a beating. I watch from the corner of my eye as Megan smiles at me before making her way over.

"Mom I'm going to get started on my homework now" She says in sick sweetly tone.

Mrs. S smiles. "Ok dear, I'll see you in the morning" The two share a hug and Megan takes her leave.

"Turn around and stand-up" Mr. S demands.

I glare at him and refuse to listen, I know it's stupid not to listen, it only makes things worse, but I'm too stubborn not to fight back. He pulls me roughly at my wrist and yanks me up to my feet, then quickly turns me around. The familiar stinging sensation makes me want to scream, but it actually takes quite a few whips before I can no longer keep myself from crying out. I thought about Snow White and how she missed her kids, but was able to put a smile on her face and be kind to everyone. I thought about her the kidnapped children and prayed they weren't living this kind of life.

 **To be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Home**

 **Hey everyone, so sorry about the late update! I've been having an excessive amount of school work lately, summer courses suck! I'm also getting myself ready for a big exam, yeah me! Anyway hope you all continue to enjoy the story, thanks for being so patient! Please continue to share your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 5**

My body was sore from last night's beating, it ached like hell, and my throat was also sore from all the screaming. Today I planned on running away, I allowed my foster parents to drop me off at school just so I could say goodbye to Neal. Based on my outfit, Neal would know right away that I'm hiding whip marks and bruises. I had my old pair of jeans on, a white tank top, my old red hoodie, and my black boots.

After my foster parents dropped me off and Megan ran off to meet up with her cliché click, I made my way down the hallway, heading for Neal's locker. Once I was there I sat down on the floor leaning against the lockers as I waited for him. I was going to miss this school, despite the fact that Megan went here as well. I really liked some of my teachers, and Neal was the first real friend I ever made. I wanted to cry, kick and scream out my frustrations, but I knew it would be a waste of time and energy. I knew my dreams had been warning me something was going to happen, but I just hoped it hadn't happened so soon.

"Hi Emma" I look up to see Neal giving me that kind innocent smile. He frowns when I don't smile back. "What's wrong?" He kneels down in front of me.

I sighed. "Neal, I'm running away"

He blinks. "What?!" It was then he noticed my outfit. The small 12 year old stand up with anger showing across his young face. "Did they hit you?" He asks. Thankfully the hallway is still empty this early in the morning. Most of the kids were hanging outside near the parking lot.

"That's why I told you, if your foster father becomes angry again you need to run Neal. I'm not going to stick around just to be someone's punching bag"

"What about Megan?" Neal asks innocently.

I shake my head. "She'll be fine, they practical worship her" I said bitterly.

"I'll run away with you" Neal offers.

Now I stand myself up and place my backpack over my shoulder. "Not a chance kid"

"Why not? You said it yourself that my foster father is probably going to get even more violently towards me. I'm nothing but easy money for him to go towards his drinking habit anyway, I hate it with him"

I sighed again, I was tired of this constant running, I was tired of being alone, I was tired of being afraid, maybe Neal would be better off running away with me. The two of us could look after each other, we wouldn't have to be alone. "Ok, but we need to go now" I said.

He nods. "I'm ready! I always keep extra clothes in my backpack in case things get too ugly at home"

I nod. "Let's go, I took some money out of my foster parents' purse and wallet early this morning before they even woke up"

We make our way down the hall and out the school. "Emma!" I hear a voice, and suddenly a small kid is hugging me tightly. I flinch from the sudden pain, my body silently screaming at me. Looking down I instantly recognize the dark haired boy. "Henry?" I am stunned to see him, my voice still sounds raspy from the constant screaming the night before. I was thankful to Neal for not pointing that out.

He looks up me with a playful grin. "I was sad I couldn't talk with you last night, I wanted to see you" He pulls away from his hug.

"Oh wow, you're Regina's kid right!?" Neal says excitedly.

Henry smiles proudly. "Yup! And Robin Hood is my dad!"

"Omg its Regina and Snow White!" A few students who arrived early cheer. The mother and Snow nearly made it towards us when they were surrounded by screaming fans.

"Mommy!" Henry cries in horror. It was impossible to even see the celebrities at this point. I shake my head, they should have known this would happen.

I kneel down to Henry's level. "Hey kid want to help your mommy and Snow White escape from the scary fans?" I ask. He nods, clearly more than willing to help. I share my simple plan to Henry and by the look of his smile he found the plan to be brilliant, Neal was chuckling behind me.

"Come on Emma, they're not that crazy to believe this plan" Neal comments on.

I roll my eyes. "Just watch and learn boys" I make my way over to the crowd surrounded by the crazy fans, who were mostly girls, making this plan even easier to pan out. "Hey everyone, I just saw Hook walk into the school! He wants to take pictures and give autographs. Whoever gets there first will win a date with him!" I scream with a fanatic fangirl like tone. Although my throat ached, I did well at hiding the irritation.

As predicted everyone screams and quickly takes off, completely forgetting about Regina and Snow White for the moment. Henry and Neal busted out in laughter.

Regina wore a sarcastic grin as Snow appeared to be relieved from the disappearance of her fans. "Very clever dear" Regina and Snow walked up towards me and the boys.

"They're going to be angry when they can't find Hook" Snow states.

I shrug. "They'll just assume they missed him"

"Emma, Emma, how come that lady wouldn't let me talk with you last night?" Henry changes the subject as he tugs on my hoodie.

I sighed. "Sorry kid, I forgot I let some chores get piled up due to all the homework I've been taking care of lately. I'm not allowed to use the phone if my chores aren't done" I lied easily. I hated lying to Henry, he was such a sweet kid, especially for being surrounded by celebrities all day, every day.

He frowns. "I heard screaming, but the lady said it was the T.V"

Observant kid. "Yeah it was, the family like their scary movies" I chuckled lightly. "Not a big fan myself though"

"Emma dear, I know it must seem odd for us to appear like this" Regina speaks again. "But Henry wouldn't stop talking about you to everyone last night, he really wanted to see you again. I'm honestly amazed at how quickly he's grown attached to you, Henry doesn't usually care for strangers"

I blink surprised, nobody really ever talked about me with so much praise, it was usually with disgust.

"I'm not surprised" Neal grins. "Emma is pretty awesome" He praises.

Snow smiles. "We hope we're not intruding Emma"

I shake my head. "It's no big, I think Henry is a cool kid" I said as I ruffle his hair playfully, causing him to giggle.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at the high school today?" Neal asks curiously.

"Yes but, Regina and I needed a break from the fans" Snow sighs tiredly. "The others know our story well enough to be able to tell the tales for the exams" she adds.

"So you'd thought coming to your middle school fans would give you a break?" I questioned them with a raised eyebrow.

"I must admit, we didn't quiet think things through carefully enough, we just needed to escape. The middle school fans are actually tamed compared to some of the high school students, and some of those teachers" Snow shivers as if the mere thought of being in a high school brought her terror.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her reaction.

"Regina could use her fireball to scare some of the fans" I suggested.

"Believe me, I wanted to" She gives her infamous scary gaze towards Snow. "Unfortunately I have been banned from using my magic around fans, unless it's for entertainment" she explained.

"You nearly set a fan on fire just a few years ago!" Snow white huffs irritably.

"He was a drunken fool, and my fire barely touched him. I threw it close enough to his feet, just to scare him" She rolled her eyes.

"That is so cool! Can I see your fire!?" Neal pleads excitedly.

"Neal, they came here to escape from crazy fans. Do you want Regina's wrath?" I asked.

"So you're Neal?" Snow smiles, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked sad?

Neal nods. "Thanks for the autograph! Can you thank Red for me?!" He beams happily.

"Of course sweetheart"

"I would not show my wrath to a child dear, I do not mind entertaining children, it's adults I tend to grow wary of" She opens the palm of her hand. With that famous evil grin, almost instantly there is a ball of fire in her hand.

"WOW!" Neal and I say in union. Even I can't deny at how cool it is to actually see real magic in front of you. Henry is clapping his little hands, and smiling proudly towards his mother.

"My mommy is the strongest!"

All too soon we hear the bell ring and Regina closes the palm of her hand, and just like that the magic is gone. "I guess we should be getting back to the high school" Snow sighs, she looked like she really didn't want to leave.

"I want to stay with Emma mommy!"

"Henry dear you know you can't, Emma has to go to her classes"

"I'm staying" Henry folds his little arms, and plants his bottom on the ground. Regina sighs.

"Kid" I said kneeling down to his level. "You need to be good and go with your mom"

"But, can I see you again?" He asks with hope in eyes.

I think for a minute, not sure what to say. I knew I wouldn't see him or the celebrities again after today, but I knew I couldn't tell him that. An idea pops into my head and I begin to go through my backpack. I pulled out an old Simba doll, although I hated most fairytales now, I've had this doll for as long as I could remember. I'm not sure why I have this doll, but whenever I was found back when I was little I had two items on me. A Simba doll, and my baby blanket. "This here is special to me, I've had him since I was younger than you. I want you to look after him for me until we get to meet again ok?"

His eyes instantly light up. "Really?" I smile and nod. He jumps up at me, wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me. I ignore the aching cries my body makes as I gently hug him back. Although I would miss Simba, I knew he would be cherished by Henry.

"Emma you don't have to give him that, it looks really precious to you" Snow is quick to say.

I give her a small smile. "It's fine. I'm getting too old for dolls anyway, I know he'll take care of it"

"There must be something we can do in return for your kindness" Regina asks.

I shake my head as Henry pulls away, I stand myself up and carefully place the backpack over my shoulder. "I'm fine really, thanks for letting me see the kid again"

"Emma we need to go or we'll be late" Neal reminds me. Although we had no intention of going to our classes.

"It was good seeing you both again, I guess fairytale characters aren't so bad" I wave and quickly follow Neal into the school. We're just going to have to leave from the back entrance now. I made sure to leave quickly once I said my goodbye, I didn't want to have to stare at Henry's sad face as I left. The farther my body moved away, the more heartache I felt. How could I have grown too actually like those celebrities in such a short amount of time? Why is it that Henry makes me want to stay, and be there for him? Damn it, I had to forget about these people, I knew I would never see them again. I'm just an unwanted orphan who has to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Home**

 **Sorry for the late update everyone, 3 summer classes is keeping me busy. Thankfully the nightmare is almost over! Anyway, not sure when I'll get to update again, but please be patient with me. Sadly real life responsibilities have to come first. Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with m! Please continue to share your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 6**

Damn that Megan! She and her stupid friends saw Neal and me sneaking out and she ratted us out! We're now sitting just outside the principal's office, with him calling our foster parents. Tonight was going to be hell for the both of us.

"Emma my foster dad is going to be so furious" Neal is hugging his knees close to his chest trying desperately not to cry and stay strong.

"My fake rents (short for parents) aren't going to be happy either, and I can bet Megan is going to enjoy every second of it" I grumbled. I wanted to comfort Neal, but I honestly didn't know how to. We both knew we were going to be in serious trouble, and we had no chance of escape.

The principal finally steps out of his office. Mr. Kane is in his early 40s, stands a good 6ft 2inches in height, has short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is African American. He's a really cool laidback principal, but because Neal and I were trying to escape so he had to inform our fake rents. "Emma, Neal, your foster parents are on their way" He gives us an apologetic smile. "I understand being foster kids can't be easy, but running away from your problems won't solve anything, do you want to explain why you two were trying to run away?"

I shrug. "It's just what kids like us do sometimes" I lied.

"You two do know if there is any trouble going on at home all you have to do is talk with someone" He offers kindly.

"It's no big deal Mr. Kane, we just wanted to ditch school for a few hours. Megan is turning this into something bigger than it has to be, she likes to create drama" I lied easily.

Before he can say anything there is a knock at the door. He sighs. "Come in. Snow White?" Mr. Kane is clearly stunned at seeing the celebrity at his school once again as she enters the room. "Charming?" Charming also steps into faculty office closing the door behind him and taking his place beside his wife. "Did we have a meeting schedule?" He asks.

"Emma, Neal!" Snow ignores the stunned Mr. Kane as she rushes over to us. She brings us into a big hug, causing Neal to drop his legs.

"Charming, you mind explaining what's going on?" Mr. Kane gives the celebrity a questioning raise eyebrow.

"Well it's kind of a long story" Charming replies, clearly unsure how to explain why he and his wife were here.

Snow pulls slightly back with a big warm smile, and tears threatening to fall. "I can't believe we finally found you"

I frown. "Umm, mind explaining what's going on?" asked.

Snow nods, she pulls out the old Simba doll I had given to Henry from her white long strap purse. "This Simba doll is the exact one I bought you when you were little. See it even has an E inside one of the ears for Emma, and a C in the other ear for Charming. Neal, do you still have that old Disney Balto doll?"

Neal blinks for a moment as he stunned by Snow White's question. "How did you know about that? Nobody knows about my Balto doll" He pulls it out of his backpack. "I've always kept it hidden whenever I go to a new home because I didn't want it to be taken" He explains.

I don't blame the kid for keeping it secrete, sometimes fake rents will use the few precious things you care about against you. In one home the fake mother found my Simba doll, wouldn't let me have it for a week because I had gotten sick for a few days and forced her to lose a few days of work. Not sure why she bothered staying home with me, she didn't even really do anything to help me feel any better.

"May I look at it for a moment, I promise I'll give him right back to you" She holds out her hand with a comforting smile. At first he was hesitant, but he believes her words and slowly hands over the Balto doll.

Her smile is practically glowing as she looks at the ears. "See here, there is N in one ear for Neal, and a C for Charming in the other. You two are without a doubt Emma and Neal Charming, our children" By now tears of joy are falling down her cheeks. As promised she hands the Balto toy back over to Neal and he inspects the ears completely stunned.

"I knew they were there, but I could never figure out what the C stood for. I always assumed the N was for Neal, but because I didn't know who my parents were I could figure it out. Are we really Charmings?" Neal questions the celebrity, still completely stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"Mr. and Mrs. Charming, though the evidence may seem like these two maybe your missing children. I'm afraid the only way they can go home with you is through a DNA test" Mr. Kane speaks up.

I frowned again. "So does this mean we still have to go home with our foster parents today?" I questioned the principal.

He nods. "By law, yes"

Snow stands to her full height, with a stern gaze. "I'm aware of the law Mr. Kane, though I'm not happy about it" She replies, after having wipe her tears away.

"We'll have someone come here first thing tomorrow to get your DNA and then we'll just have to wait from there" says Charming.

"What if we don't turn out to be you kids?" Neal asks, his tone sad with dread.

I sighed. "Then we'll be stuck with the fak…uh foster parents Neal"

I could tell Snow and Charming wanted to comfort us somehow, but they didn't know what to do or say because they knew I was right. There is a knock at the faculty door. "Those are probably their foster parents. Come in" Kane announces. My heart sunk with dread at the sight of my fake rents, along with Neal's fake rent as well.

"Emma Swan what is the meaning of this, you trying to run away from us? After everything we've done for you?" Mrs. S is livid. She's so mad she doesn't even notice Snow White and Charming standing to the side beside Mr. Kane. They moved a little once they heard the knocking.

"You've got a lot of explaining boy" Neal's fake rent warned.

Neal slightly moves closer to me after quickly hiding his Balto back into his backpack, just before our fake rents had stepped into the faculty room. I stepped in front of Neal, like a protective big sister, which is weird since I might actually be his big sister. I may not be able to protect him when we go to our separate homes, but I could at least protect him from the foolish janitor's hateful gaze. That's right, this dead beat foster dad is a janitor who gets wasted every other day. Not that all janitors are bad, but he gives them a bad name.

"Emma, you better answer me" Mrs. S warns.

I roll my arms and fold my arms over my chest. "I was just wanted to play hooking for a bit, I'm sure you've done it once or twice when you were little. Everyone does" I explained.

"I had perfect attendance growing Emma, do even understand how important your education is?" Mrs. S huffs tiredly.

'Was this lady serious, does she not even realize I make straight A's?' I wanted to scream at this fool, she knows damn well how devoted I am to my school work!

"I'll need the foster parents to come into my office please, there is something important we need to discuss" Mr. Kane says to our fake rents.

"We'll be having a long discussion about this when we get back home Emma" Mr. S speaks for the first time.

"So will we" The janitor warns.

The fake rents all follow Mr. Kane into his office. "Charming, Snow, I'll need you to come in as well" Kane announces just before entering into his office.

"Of course" Charming replies.

Before they leave Snow kneels down to our level. "I promise, everything is going to work out. Have hope" She smiles, then stands to make her way over to the others.

I sighed, hope. The word in itself is so strange to me. There was once a time when I was younger that I believed I would find my birth parents, I had hope then. But, as years went by I started to lose that hope. Would I regret letting that hope back in? Could Snow White and Prince Charming really be my parents, could Neal really be my brother, did I actually finally find my family?

 **To Be Continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Home**

 **Hey ya'll. I'm sure everyone thought I gave up on this story, nope, just school and work getting in the way of things as always. Now that I am on Christmas break I should have time to work on some writing. Thank you to those who haven't given up on this story! I promise it will be finished. Lots of family fluff coming, along with some drama of course. Enjoy the new chapter and please share your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 7**

Days passed as Neal and I waited for the results of our DNA test. Mrs. S hated the fact I could possibly be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming; while Megan was still in denial over the whole situation. When I went home that day we got caught trying to run-away; well, playing hooky was our official story, I went another night without dinner. I was just grateful I wasn't placed into the closet. Once everyone was asleep I snuck some snacks from the kitchen, which helped me get through that evening. Neal had it far worse, the bastard beat him bad. He was wearing a dark black long sleeve shirt, faded old jeans, and sneakers. I knew he was covering up some bad bruises, probably even some whip marks like myself. I was also dressed up in jeans, a dark green shirt, my boots, and my favorite red hoodie. Thankfully the weather was still cool, so people didn't ask too much about our wardrobe.

Neal and I were at our lockers when the principal came to us. Apparently, the DNA results have finally arrived. Neal and I had no idea what to feel: excited, anxious, nervous?

We sat in the office waiting for Snow White and Prince Charming to arrive. Our foster parents were on the way as well.

"Emma, I hope they are our parents" Neal says quietly. The principal is busy going over paper work.

I sighed. "I'm not sure what I want Neal"

"Don't you want us to be siblings?" He questions.

"I mean, that part would be kind of cool. But, I don't know. If we end up being their kids our lives are going to change. We'll be in the spot light just like them" I shuttered at the though.

"Is that really so bad? We'll be famous" Neal smiles.

I shake my head. "You know how much I hate being the center of attention"

"I guess you have a point there, but we won't be alone. We'll have our parents" He reminds me.

"That's another thing. What if they don't like us?" I asked softly.

"That won't happen" Neal shakes his head. He sounded so confident. I wish I could feel just as confident. But, when you've been sent away from multiple homes since you were three, it becomes hard to trust most adults.

All too soon our foster parents and the Charmings arrived, the Charmings arriving just moments before our foster parents. Charming held the enveloped, which also held our possible future.

"Alright, are we all ready?" The principal questions carefully.

Neal and I glanced at each other, my stomach felt like it was doing flip flops. Everyone simply nodded in response. Charming breaths in deep and slowly lets it out before finally opening the letter. Moments late he wears a big proud smile and looks at his wife with so much love and passion. "We found them"

Tears almost instantly fall down Snow's cheeks as she runs over to hug us. "I knew we would find you both one day" She openly cries as I still sat in my seat, completely stunned, not sure how to take this all in.

"You're really our parents?!" Neal beams excitedly. I have never seen such a big smile on him before.

"We are" Charming answers him proudly.

"So, this means we get to go home with you guys, right?" He quickly asks. I knew Neal was ready to ditch his crappy foster father and I couldn't blame him.

"The boy is mine. These people can't just take him from me!" The janitor argued.

"I'm sorry sir, but, these children rightfully belong to Mr. and Mrs. Charming. And because you are only fostering the child and did not adopt him, he can rightfully be given back to his parents" The principal explains calmly.

"Fine take the damn brat" The janitor was about to leave but Charming blocks his way. Charming looked furious with his arms folded over his chest.

"Sir, I thank you for looking after my son while he was under your care. But you will never disrespect my son again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever, he's your problem now" The janitor mumbles as he shoves passed Charming and walks out of the office.

Neal wore the biggest grin as he runs over to Charming. "That was so cool! I can't believe my father is Prince Charming and my mom is Snow White. Wait! This means I can be friends with Red!" The kid looked like he had just open a bunch of presents on Christmas.

Snow laughs as she pulls away for me. I strangely start to miss her motherly touch almost instantly. "Yes, I am sure Red will be so excited to meet you my little prince"

"I can't believe this! I do hope we will be rewarded for reuniting you with Emma at the very least. You can imagine it will be hard for us to say goodbye" Mrs. S lies.

I wanted to scream at the horrible woman but I doubt anyone would believe me. I could show them my scars as proof, but, what if the Charmings don't want such a broken kid? What if they find out about my abusive past? About my nightmares? I hated this, yes, I was happy I had finally found my real birth parents, so happy to hear they didn't just throw me away, but terrified of all the attention I would be getting. My life would never be the same after this. I can't handle being in the spotlight like they can, celebrities are used to it, but being the child of a celebrity is never easy.

Looking at Snow I could see that she didn't very much care for Mrs. S, her smile didn't seem real, like it was her acting smile. "Of course, Mrs. Summerfield we are grateful that you have been taking care of Emma so well for us. We are glad to see that she is safe and unharmed. We'd be happy to pay you within reason of course"

Mrs. S grins. "We'll the other foster child I've taken in, Emma's foster sister, she is a big fan of yours. It's her dream to be trained by you in the summer. However, we just simply can't afford the classes at the moment, though the prices are reasonable, money can be tight for us" She lies.

No lies can get passed me. All I need to do is look into the person's eyes and I know they're lying, it's just something I have always been able to do.

"That is no trouble at all. I'd be happy to have Emma's foster sibling visiting our island in the summer. Write down your address and I'll have all the information your daughter will need for the lessons, what to pack for the trip, etc" Snow offers.

"Thank you Snow White, you're such a delight. I know our Megan will be so excited"

"Yes, she often talks about you and your stories with us. You're her favorite fairytale" Mr. S speaks for the first time.

Snow smiles. "Thank you for your kind words. Now then, I believe Emma and Neal have to attend to their classes" Snow turns to face us, Neal had made his way back over to me; her eyes are much kinder now that she has her attention towards us. She also no longer has that acting smile on. "After school, Charming and I will pick you up. We'll stop by your houses and gather your things. Thankfully it's Friday, so we don't have to worry about getting you to bed too early. You'll both come back to the island with us"

I blink. So much change, so fast. "Wait! What about school?" I asked. "Won't coming here from the island everyday be a bit of a travel?" The island was at least a few hours drive and then another hour by boat.

"We have private tutors on the island. However, I am aware you two may have friends here and have grown attached to this school. Charming and I can rent a place or even buy a house to live in while you attend school, and then during your breaks we can live on the island" Snow suggested.

"Live on the island!" Neal practically throws his arms up with joy.

"We have to make a decision that you both agree with sweetie. Emma, which would you prefer?"

I think for a moment. Sure, I would miss my teachers but I would be with my family and best of all, I would be away from Megan. Although I might be scared of the new changes, anything had to be better than my current situation. "I'd like to live on the island if that's ok. I think a private tutor would be fine for Neal and I, we don't really have any friends here anyway" I answered.

Snow beams and brings us in for another hug. "I still can't believe we finally found you both" She pulls away slightly. "Your father and I never gave up looking for you both. We always hoped you two would be together"

"We only just found each other a few months back, of course we didn't know we were brother and sister" Neal states.

"Then it must be fate" Charming smiles.

The bell rings for second period, we missed our first class.

Snow sighs. "We'll let you two be on your way now"

"Come on little brother" I ruffle his hair playfully.

Neal laughs. "Stop it Emma, not the hair!" He play-wines. I see two big smiles on our parents just before we darted off to make it to our next class after the principal handed us late note passes.

It's hard to believe that I found my parents, that I have a real family, a family that didn't just throw me away. All the changes were going to be a lot to deal with and I pray my parents never have to see the ugly marks on my body. Hopefully they will heal quickly. Whatever happens though, at least I finally know where I come from.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Home**

 **Yes, I haven't forgotten this story!**

 **Chapter 8  
**

It didn't take Neal and I long to gather our things once Snow and Charming had brought us to our foster homes. We were both quick to pack, it helped that we really didn't own much either. We stopped at my place last. Megan was pouting the entire time I was packing. I almost felt sorry for the girl, but only almost.

"I still can't believe you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, this isn't fair!" She stomps her foot.

I rolled my eyes as I finished stacking the few clothes I owned into a small rolling red suitcase. "Life isn't always fair Megan, you should know that by now" I replied as I zipped up the suitcase.

"You really think they're going to keep you just because you're there's? Trust me, they'll get tired of you eventually, they always do" Megan grins before making her way downstairs.

I frown, although I know I shouldn't let her words get to me, they did. What if they find out just how broken I am? What if I accidently start to scream from nightmares in the middle of the night? I shake my head and try not to think about those unwanted thoughts. Once completely packed I swing my backpack over my shoulder and haul my suitcase off the bed. I am about the make my way downstairs but Charming just made his way up the stairs.

"Thought I come and help you carry your things down the stairs" He smiles. It's warm and real.

"Umm thanks" I said unsure how to respond. I'm not use to getting help from others. I've always looked after myself and done things myself. He just nods and holds out his hand to take the suitcase so I hand it over to him. I follow him down the stairs, after awkward goodbyes we finally take our leave. I was just happy to finally be out of that wretched home for good.

The ride was filled with Neal asking our parents questions. He wanted to know more tales about their time in the Enchanted Forest. He really wants to see where our family came from and they agreed to take us to the Enchanted Forest one day, maybe a summer vacation. Because they have friends who wield magic, they are free to travel from different realms.

"So, we can go adventures to!?" Neal is an absolute bliss right now and I can't stop smiling. I have never seen him so happy, so free of fear.

"Sure thing bud, but nothing too dangerous" Charming replies from the driver's seat.

"Can I see Red's wolf form!?" Neal pleads.

Snow and Charming chuckle. "We'll see what Red is up to when we get to the island sweetheart" Snow's smile couldn't get any bigger.

The rest of the ride to the docks was of more tales from the old days. Stories that not even most fans know about. The boat was big enough for the car to be hauled onto. Neal was having a great time. As was I, but I still couldn't get Megan's words out of my head and it bugged the hell out of me. I know she just said them out of jealously, but she isn't completely wrong. All families eventually grew tired of me.

The boat ride was about three-hours-long. Once we finally arrived Neal and I were in awe over the size of the island. Seeing pictures online and T.V was thing, being on the island was another. The center of the island seemed to be covered in woods, while there were a few businesses just on the outskirts of the forest, not far from the docks. I could see a gas station, resturaunt/bar, and a little gift shop.

"Wow, this is really Stroybrooke Island!" Neal yelps happily.

I chuckle. "Yup, and I can't wait to explore" Unwanted thoughts or not, I wasn't going to let them ruin this happy moment with my brother. If my parents throw me away like everyone else, I'll deal with it when the time comes. I just need to make sure Neal is happy. Out of the two of us, he really deserves a safe home.

"Alright kids I know you probably want to explore and see the island, but let's get home first and settled in" Charming suggested.

"Wait, you all live in a huge mansion don't you!?" Neal questions.

Snows smiles. "There are some characters who have their own homes on the island, but the majority of us do live in one big mansion. Every room is sound proof though so we all have our privacy"

"Great! I can't wait to see it" My brother says happily. We follow our parents to their car once it's unloaded from the big boat. The ride isn't long thankfully, but we take a dirt road path right into the forest. It's about 20 minutes when Charming finally pulls into a huge meadow clearing with a 5-story mansion! Neal and I quickly unbuckle our seatbelts and jump out of the vehicle to get a better look at our new home. The mansion is massive! There had to be at least 50 rooms tops, based on the number of windows I could see.

"Wow, this is insane! We're actually going to live here?!" I myself am at a loss for words as my brother questions our parents.

Our parents chuckle. "You bet bud"

"So, what do you two say. Want to explore your new home?" Snow smiles as she questions us.

We didn't have to be asked twice. Neal and I grin at each other just before taking off towards the mansion. My future maybe uncertain right now, but I was determined to enjoy the here and now because I was with my family.

 **To Be Continued!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Home**

 **Chapter 9**

I couldn't believe how massive the mansion was, the high ceilings made it even more massive from the inside than the outside.

Snow and Charming soon followed in after us with our suitcases in tow. Neal and I had our backpacks. "All right then, let's get you to your rooms first. We can drop your stuff off and then well show you the grand tour" Charming suggested. "Let's take the elevator, shall we?" He points to an elevator not far from where we stand.

"Wow! This mansion has an elevator!?" Neal is in complete awe. "Race you there, sis" Neal grins, and my heart melts at being called sis.

I grin as well. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" We both dash off and I beat him by a hair. We both just laugh as our parents come in shortly after us. They are beaming with smiles. I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time. Megan's words seem to bother me less and less the more I am with my family. Will it always be like this? Can I truly believe I will always be with my family forever?

"You two certainly are full of energy" Snow chuckles as she presses the button to the 5th floor.

"I still want to see Red's wolf form!" Neal announces.

"Well see about that later. First I want you two to get to know your new surroundings a bit" Snow promises.

Our rooms were huge! Like a suite size hotel, the bed in my room had to be a king or queen, same for Neal's room. My carpet was a light purple color, while the walls were a shade darker. I was glad it wasn't a typical pink girly room. Neal's room was similar but with different shades of blue. We had our own 60inch flat screen television hanging on the wall, across from our beds. We also have huge walk-in closet and our bathroom connect into our rooms. They really are like fancy hotel rooms! Once we were unpacked and settled, our parents gave us the grand tour of the mansion.

The 2nd through 5th floor had nothing but bedrooms for everyone who lived here and they all had numbers on them. My room was number 5, while Neal's was 6. Downstairs on the 1st floor, not only has a game room, but a dinner as well! Outside in the backyard there is a huge screened-in-pool!

"So, what do you two think?" Snow questions us as we stare out at the pool.

"This place is great!" Neal says excitedly.

I nod in agreement. "It's amazing"

"Wonderful! Now then, Neal. I believe you wish to meet Red?"

Neal beams with excitement. "Red!" Snow calls out to her friend. Almost instantly Red is at Snow's side, out of nowhere. "I knew you'd hear my call" Snow smiles.

Red grins. "It pays to have wolf hearing" She points to her ears. "So, this is Emma and Neal? Oh Snow, I knew you guys would be reunited one day. I'm so happy for all of you" She hugs her long-time friend.

A little tear falls down Snow's cheeks. "Thank you Red, you've been amazing during the tough times" When she pulls away from her friend, Snow looks toward her children. "And it just so happens you have a-big-fan Red. Neal here loves wolves. He wishes to see your wolf form"

"Oh really, sure you won't be scare kid?"

Neal shakes his head. "Wolves are the best!" I can see his comment really touches Red.

"Alright then" Once Red removes her red cloak and hands it to Snow she soon takes form of a wolf! However, this wolf is much larger than the average size wolf. Even I am stunned at how large she looks so close and up front.

Neal's eyes widen in awe and excitement as he takes a moment and runs around Red, getting a good look at the wolf before stopping back at my side. "This is amazing!" He runs over, completely unafraid of the giant wolf and wraps his arms gently around her neck, hugging the wolf. "You're the best wolf ever!"

A few minutes later Snow places the red cloak back onto her friend so that she may return to her human form. "You really are a brave little kid. Definitely the son of Snow White and Prince Charming" Red smiles as she ruffles Neal's hair playfully. I could see so much warmth and respect in Red's eyes towards my brother. Neal just smiles at his role model.

"Now then, how about we do a late lunch together at Granny's dinner?" Snow suggested.

 **To Be Continued!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Home**

 **Hello readers, I'm baaaaaaaack! I am so sorry this story has been on such a long hiatus. Truthfully, I lost inspiration for this story for some time and have been busy working on my future first novel series for months now, mostly doing research and world building.**

 **Anyway, I've gotten a reason desire to work on this story again and finally finish it! Thank you all for being patient and not giving up on this story. Please continue to share your thoughts and love. My goal is to try and update weakly, if not more so! Remember, reviews inspire authors.**

 **Chapter 11**

While during lunch Neal and I got to meet Red's grandma, Granny. She runs the kitchen at the Storybrooke mansion home, along with a staff to help her out. Red usually works during the week, but takes the weekends off.

After lunch we got to explore the island more, it was a fantastic day! I've forgotten all about Megan's hateful words and found myself laughing throughout the day more than I have in years. I didn't want it to end. Neal and I got to meet more famous characters and they've all been incredible! Some of the characters were strange and scary, but most were harmless. However, Snow and Charming did warn us about a few characters we should never be alone with. Such as: Peter Pan and the lost boys, as well as a few others that often stayed to themselves. Many of them, though once evil, claim they have changed, while others know better. However, because they have chosen to come to this world they were sworn in by law to not harm innocent people or their magic would be taken from them permanently. Apparently, Regina and the Blue fairy can make it so with a powerful old magic to erase one's magic. If either Regina or the Blue fairy should turn evil, they too will be stripped of their magic with anyone else that can use magic. Regina has admitted that she hated working with Blue, she just doesn't trust the woman. Snow thinks it's just due to the past drama between the two magical women and believes that someday they'll see each other as friends. Regina point blankly calls Snow White delusional. It's fun to see the two bicker with one another, knowing deep down they are now friends.

It was well past after dinner when I started to yawn tiredly.

"No yawning sis!" Neal wines as he yawns too.

I can't help but grin. "Sorry" I rub my left eye, feeling the exhaustion from the day come over me.

Snow chuckles. "I guess it's time for bed?"

We have been outside walking a trail through the wooded areas around the Storybrooke mansion, since after dinner. During our walk we got to learn more about our parents and they learned a little about us. They hated that we've been stuck in foster care for so long, but Neal and I didn't mention about the abuse. We silently looked at each other before we mentioned about the many different homes we've been in. However, I think we both knew that talk of abuse just wasn't the right moment. The day had been going so great, we didn't want to live in the past right now, we wanted to enjoy the present and the possibility of the future.

"Dad, I'm too tired to walk anymore" Neal pouts.

I could see Charming had to stop himself from chocking on a sob as he hears Neal call him dad. I think in that moment, Neal could have easily asked for anything and he would have gotten it, just for calling him dad. Charming kneels-down. "Alright kid climb on" He laughs. Neal beams and quickly climbs onto his father's back. Charming easily stands back up and continues-on walking.

Once tucked away in our bed in our own rooms I let the memories of the day sink in. Would the days always be like this? Before letting the darkness consume, I hoped for ones that happiness wouldn't leave me alone again.

Nightmares, nothing but nightmares. It always happens when I sleep in a new home. Screaming and kicking, I can't stop. I want to wake up, but I can't. The hatred of others consumes me, the emptiness of loneliness drives me into madness. Please, someone help me! I know better than to beg, nobody ever comes to save me. I'm alone, always.

The next day, when the darkness fades I finally wake from my terrors. I'm pretty sure I didn't get any sleep last night. I wipe the exhaustion from my eyes tiredly. Soon after I hear a knock at the door. "Come in" My voice is groggy, not just from lack of sleep, but from all the screaming too. I'm thankful though, my screaming didn't seem to wake anyone. Then I remember the Charmings mentioning that the rooms were all noise proof.

"Morning sis!" Neal says happily as he opens the door. At least one of us got some sleep last night.

I smile, trying to hide my exhaustion. "Morning kid'

Neal frowns. "What's wrong with your voice?"

I shake my head and waves off his concern as I crawls out of bed. "Nothing, just still groggy from sleep" She lies easily. "You know I'm not a morning person. Anyway, let me get dress. I'll be out in a minute" I notice that he is dressed in his older outfits. Faded blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and torn up old white sneakers. He nods and makes his way back to the hallway, closing my bedroom door behind him. Going to my huge walk-in closet, I make my way to my suit case that was in the middle of the closet. I still hadn't unloaded my clothes, which was no big deal. It's not like I owned much. I pull out and old pair of faded jeans, some black sneakers, and a yellow t-shirt. Once dressed, I make my way out of my room, ready to face the day. I just hoped that my groggy voice would clear up soon, I feel like my voice is fading from all the screaming I did last night, I hope I don't lose it.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Home**

 **I know, I'm terrible for constantly putting this story on hold! For those who are still reading and waiting, thank you for your patience! If this story somehow makes it to 155 or more reviews to show me that folks are still reading this, I will work extremely hard to have the next chapter up by Wednesday! Also, please check out my story Once Upon a Twist, if you haven't yet. Thank you for your thoughts and love!**

 **Chapter 12**

Tired, so tired I could barely stay focused as we ate breakfast. We were eating in the small diner in the mansion, known as Granny's Diner. Mom was telling tales about other realms, places that we could travel to one day as a family vacation. She mentioned a place called Arendelle, I think, something about ice too. I don't know, I'm so tired and my throat hurts as I eat.

"Emma; sweetheart, are you alright?" Snow questions her daughter. Emma could easily hear the concern tone. "You've been so quiet and have barely spoken"

Emma nods. "I'm fine" She says softly, hoping Snow can't hear the roughness of her voice. She's noticed that if she speaks soft enough, it doesn't sound so unpleasant to her own ears. She takes another bite into her scrambled eggs.

"The queen of Arendelle has ice powers!?" Neal is in awe.

Snow gets distracted as her son continues to question his mother. She nods. "Yes, she's a wonderful queen. I'm afraid she had to become queen at a young age though. She and her sister lost their parents out at sea"

Emma frowns as she now listens to the story more closely. "Aren't they lonely?" Damn, she heard the awful sound of her voice, it was terrible.

Snow and Charming frown. "What's wrong with your voice, are you getting sick?" Charming asks his daughter. Now equally concerned as his wife.

Emma shakes her head. She sighs tiredly. Looking down at her plate she decides that hiding everything at this point wouldn't do anyone any good. "I had nightmares last night, I tend to kick and scream a lot. It's usually especially bad the first few nights in a new home" She explains.

"Oh Emma, if you had told us, we could have been there for you" Snow gets up from her seat and moves to sit by her daughter. Her son switches places to sit by his dad. "I'm sorry, we probably should have asked if you two were feeling comfortable in your new home, you two seemed so happy we just thought…" Snow wanted to hug her daughter, but she wasn't so sure Emma wanted one just yet.

"It's ok, I'm guess I'm just not used to having someone who wants to look after me" She offers Snow a sad smile.

Snow's heart break, she quickly brings Emma into a warm hug, hoping her daughter would accept it. She feels Emma stiffen at first, but soon relaxes, and Snow is grateful Emma doesn't pull away. "Well, you better get used to" Snow sobs back some tears.

Emma smiles as she wraps her little arms around her mother. "Thank you, mom"

Tears finally start to fall from Snow, it is the first time Emma has called her mom. Emma allowed her mother to hold her, enjoying the warmth till Snow could finally regain control of herself. She pulls away, only to smile proudly at her daughter.

"So, then. How about we do a little shopping trip today. I'm sure you two would love some new clothes"

"Really?! New clothes!?" Neal's eyes light up with excitement.

"Of course, we have some of the best here on our little island. There is a shopping center not far from the mansion" Charming mentions.

"I don't really like shopping, but I wouldn't mind new clothes" Emma laughs with a smile. It warms Snow's heart, as well as Charming's.

"Can you tell me more about Arendelle?" Emma questions her mother, her voice no longer making her feel so small and pathetic. She now had someone to help her with these nightmares, she knew she wouldn't have to face them alone tonight.

Snow smiles. "Of course, sweetheart"

And so, Snow tells her children about the two sisters from Arendelle. Emma hangs onto every word, since she is now immortal like her mother, she hopes that she can one day meet the amazing sisters that are Anna and Elsa.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **It probably won't happen for a few chapters from now, but yes, there will be a time jump when Emma and Neal are older, and the Charming family goes to visit the Arendelle sisters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Home**

 **Emma and Neal run into trouble! Let's shoot for 166 or more reviews and I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday! Also, please check out my new story, The Adventures in Arendelle, it could use some loving.**

 **Chapter 13**

Something was wrong, it felt like someone was following us. After a full day of shopping yesterday, Neal and I wanted some alone time to explore the island on our own a bit. We got up extra early before our parents and snuck out. The nightmares weren't too bad yesterday. Mom and Dad stayed with me till I fell asleep and promised to check on me throughout the night. Just knowing they would be there to wake me up, made the nightmares less scary than normal.

"Can you believe this is our new home. It all still feels like a dream" Neal smiles. A few miles into, we find a small meadow area. Neal runs off to it. I watch him closely, I was on edge and couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, though I saw nobody.

"Don't wonder off too far" I shout to him.

"Oh, don't worry, my boys and I could look after him if he got lost" A voice snickers tauntingly. I turn around and see a boy that looked slightly older than myself, maybe 15 or 16 at most. He had light brown hair and mischievous green eyes. "We know this forest like the back of our hands" he adds proudly.

I quickly step back, something about this kid didn't feel right. "What boys?"

The older kid grins as he blows a whistle. Soon the boys he mentions of different ages surrounded the small meadow. Neal stood frozen in the middle of the circle of boys.

"What do you want?" I narrow my own green eyes into his.

He laughs. "I just wanted to meet the famous lost siblings. I'm Peter Pan, and these are the lost boys" He introduces himself. "We thought you would like to play a game of hide and seek with us?"

I shake my head. "Not interested, come on Neal. We should be heading back to the mansion now; our parents are probably up by now" I call for him.

He starts to make his way over to me, glancing nervously at the other boys. But, the oldest of the lost boys stops in front of him, blocking his path to my direction. "Keep him there Felix" Peter orders.

I glare back at Peter. "Let my brother go!" I demand.

"Come on, Emma. We just want to play a game. The lost boys and I will be it, you and your brother can even get a head start before we start counting to 30" He smiles a twisted predator like smile. A cold chill goes down my spine, I'm terrified, but I don't let him see that. "If you win, we let you live. If you lose, well, try not to lose"

"You can't hurt us, we're immortal!" Neal shouts.

Peter laughs a sickening laugh. "I guess your parents didn't tell you yet. Well, let me break it down easy for you. While yes, you two are immortal, that doesn't mean you can't be killed. When we say we are immortal, it means once you've reached to a certain age, you no longer continue to age. That doesn't mean you can't die like a normal human. Me and the lost boys are the same in that factor. While we stopped aging as children because we were in Neverland for so long, we are still immortal in the same manner as any other fairytale character. Just like humans we can all still get sick and die"

"You know if you hurt us, you could be banished from here and forced back to Neverland" I warned.

Peter shrugs. "Truthfully, this island has become boring as hell, no excitement here at all. We don't care if we get sent back. Right boys!"

"Right!" They all cheer. I look in awe as one as young as six seemed to share the same beliefs.

"Now then, I suggest you and your brother start running, we'll try and tag you both with our arrows" He snickers.

"Neal, run!" I cry and chase after him into the forest. Damn, how the hell did our day suddenly turn into a life or death situation?! We just had to get back to the mansion, we weren't that far, just a couple miles away at most. My heart pounds heavily against my chest as we run for our lives.

 **To Be Continued!**


End file.
